Friend of the Past
by Anton thoughts
Summary: After strange murderous acts begins to take place in Mystic Falls, Sheriff Forbes goes to the Salvartore brothers in hopes to get to the bottom of the events but when Damon thinks he may know who is causing these deaths, he and his brother begin to fear for more than just the ones they love. But when a friend from the past returns all is seems threaten in their lives. Rate T - M
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**Hello fellow readers and what not.**__**This is a pilot of a new fanfic that I've been working on for some time now and I felt it was finally time to release it.**__**Now Usually I work on a different fanfic.**__**My TeenWolf fanfic which I'm currently still working on but like I said... I felt it was time I release this.**__**Now there will be more chapter to this fanfic... depending if you all like it.**__**I own nothing but my O.C's and plots.**__**Usually anything written in italic is like a flashback or is just to point something out. **__**I also like to do a music moment where I would add a song to every chapter and this (*) would usually be the signal**__**I don't have a set release date for these chapters but when I do, I will tell you guys^^**__**Until then I will release just as my life allows me too. **__**I hope you guys enjoy.**__**Feel free to leave some feed back, it would be very much appreciated.**__**Plus it also allows me to know what you guys think and what you guys like or what I shouldn't do and what I should do.**_

_**Theres only one song for this chapter and it starts at the ****_

_**Iron and Wine - Passing Afternoon**_

Damon Salvatore and Sheriff Forbes both had arrived to the horrified scene.

Dozens of cops and an investigation team surrounded all around the area.

A blonde hair female corpse with her chest torn open and her heart in her left open hand was found in an ally not too far from Mystic Grill bar.

"Please tell me this isn't your brother." Sheriff Forbes exclaimed as she exchanged glances between the corpses and the older Salvartore brother.

Damon's expressions were clueless but still he seemed shock.

His thoughts were racing wild at the back of his head and tried figuring out a way to tell the sheriff that it wasn't his brother on one of his ripper phases.

"No." he said once, avoiding eye contact as if he was a shamed.

"This was not Stefan." Sternly, his words came out with a hint of worrisome.

Damon had every right to be worried, if anyone else knew what he was worried about then they would be worried as well.

The vampire had finally found some peace around Mystic Falls and with that peace came things he wanted to protect. Elena.

But protecting Elena didn't mean just protecting Elena, he had to protect everyone around her that she loved and cherished so dearly.

"I hate to break it to ya Sheriff, but this was the art of someone else." He said nonchalantly.

Earning a disbelief expression from the Sheriff, Damon did everything in his power to avoid her eyes.

It was those words that almost made Sheriff Forbes heart burst from her own chest.

"Damon we have the spring festival tomorrow! If there is another vampire in Mystic Falls then we could be in big trouble!" she exclaimed, lashing her wrath upon the Salvartore brother who never once looked her in the eyes.

"I hear ya." He said.

"I'll do my best to keep this from the council but we have to work together in figuring this out!" She ended as she walked off, dismissing her team as they all gathered their tools and ready their selves to leave the horrifying scene while Damon stood still, gazing at the body as if he was waiting for something more.

Sometime went by as reality took its time to sink in and when the vampire finally decided he would call his brother and tell him of the "news".

"Hey brother. We need to talk." Damon said with his new touch cellular placed to his ear.

* * *

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease Elena!" Elena Gilbert best friend, Caroline Forbes was practically on her knees begging her best friend about a festival as they sat at table in Mystic Grill.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena replied.

Elena Gilbert was probably the most beautiful girl within Mystic Fall.

She was also known as the golden girl of the town.

Boys would fall at her command.

"All the hottest bands will be there! Paramore! Jack's mannequin! Modest Mouse!" Caroline went on and on, finding reasons why Elena should be attending one of the preppy blonde favorite events of the year.

She wouldn't stop until Elena said yes.

"Okay, okay!" Elena said giggling "plus we could use some normal in our lives."

"This event is all about normal!" Caroline was a gorgeous blond who often had her hair in locks, she would do anything for her two best friends Bonnie and Elena.

Elena believed her.

Attending this event was what she truly needed. Or so she told herself.

"Where's Bonnie? She was supposed to meet us here." Elena said as her eyes began to wander around the old vintage style restaurant in search for their missing friend.

"Oh, probably doing something witchy?" Caroline suggested but that remark only earned a dirty glare from the golden girl.

"Kidding!" the blond vampire said in her defense.

After that, Elena went straight back to worrying about Bonnie's whereabouts but her mind didn't come up with slightest clue on where she might've been.

"I just hope she hurry soon." Elena commented. She let out a soft sigh.

Bonnie was never normally late, usually that was Caroline who was fashionably late.

* * *

She had rushed in gathering her things off the floor and making a mad-dash to the bathroom that was right in his room.

"Elena is going to kill me!" she thought out loud as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Oh c'mon, it's Elena we're talking about!" said a naked Jeremy who laid under his bed sheets that was wrapped to his hips.

"She doesn't have a violent bone in her body!" the hunter continued.

Bonnie didn't take the hunter seriously, part of her head said "_he doesn't know Elena like I do" _but then she also remembered that they were siblings.

"I just need to hurry! You know Caroline can be." Bonnie said as she stuffed her feet into her shoes then making her way over to his night stand, grabbing her phone and keys.

"Will I see you again? Preferably tonight?" he gave the beautiful witch one of his exquisite grins, hoping to win her over for another few minutes but Bonnie paid no mind.

For a long time witches were thought of old green women with gray hair and an ominous black cat for a pet and who also rode broom sticks around a star lit sky was the thing but not Bonnie Bennett.

She was rather beautiful college girl who attracted a lot more than just charming boys.

Danger lurked every corner the witch turned.

But at the moment her number one priority was her best friend little brother who happened to also be her boyfriend, Jeremy Gilbert.

"Tomorrow is the Spring Festival. Are you going?" she asked the boy.

"Are you taking me?" he replied, earning a smile from the women.

"Goodbye Jeremy!" Bonnie said as she quickly grabbed her hand bag and made an exit out the hunter's room, leaving a smiling from ear to ear, Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

Damon Salvartore stormed through his front door that led into his beautiful home.

He couldn't shake the thought of a possibility that _he _might've been in Mystic Falls.

But of all times why now?

Damon had so much on his shoulders already but now he had to deal another problem from the past.

But unlike most things from the Salvatore's past, nothing was ever good.

In fact in neither of the brothers past.

He knew what he needed to take his mind off of things, he craved it. Bourbon.

He quickly made his way to his liquor table that sat in the back of his living room next to Stefan large bookshelf that steadily collected dust.

To his surprise, his brother had already beat him to the liquor table.

"Great minds think alike." Said Damon.

Stefan stood still and calm with a shot glass full of god-knows-what.

Damon could only imagine what thoughts were roaming through his head.

The brothers stood awkwardly with an awkward silence haunting the room.

No words were said between the two.

They continued to pass glances for good while.

At the same time the brothers knew what each other were thinking.

Almost as if they were reading each other's minds.

They both were thinking it but neither would say it.

"So…" Damon said, breaking the awkward silence.

Stefan pressed his lips together and allowed his eyes to go to the side.

"Damon if he is in town then no one is safe." Stefan started to go on and on and Damon knew once his brother started going on about the next big threat then there was no end to his blabbering.

That's exactly what the older brother saw Stefan words as: just blabbering.

"Save your whole "keep this from Elena. Oh we can all end up hurt" crap! I will deal with this. After all, we all were best friends once upon a time ago." Damon said with a devilish grin.

Stefan didn't trust his brother one bit with this man.

It was that exact second when memories began to flash through Stefan's head of when he, Damon, and _that monster _ran the streets of Mystic Falls.

It was as if they were notorious vampire thugs who feared no one and nothing.

Stefan who the groups ripper, Damon who was the groups killer, then there _him _the groups monster.

The worst of the three.

"Damon this is not good." Stefan told his brother.

"Stefan! Don't you think I know that!?" he snapped at his brother.

The thought of _him_ was enough to throw Damon in a mind of rage.

It took the brother a second to realize that he was a bit out character.

He knew that Stefan was only trying to help but no one would be able to handle the terrible storm that was coming.

"What do you think we should do?" Stefan asked, firmly.

Damon eyes wandered around his brilliant home as he began to clench his jaw, worried for the safety of the peace he worked so hard to build.

Klaus was now in New Orleans and Katherine had left Mystic Falls but who knew how long it would be before she returned.

Damon knew however long it would be, he would just make the most of it.

"I don't know Stefan." Was all Damon had said. It was all he could say actually. Not even he himself knew what to do next.

The man that they were dealing with was unpredictable.

He could be talking sweetly to a lady one sec then plunging her heart out her chest the next second, which was probably what he did to that poor victim that Sheriff Forbes had found earlier.

"Just give me some time to think about all of this." He said so sternly with a hint of uncertainty at the back of his tone.

They left the conversation with that.

* * *

Damon decided he needed more than just home remedy liquor.

He decided to travel to Mystic Grill for something else. Maybe a pretty blonde would stroll his way that he could drown his pity in.

Then the thoughts of Elena came storming in his head, he thought about every lie he had ever told her was to protect her.

All he wanted to do was protect Elena but that began to seem to only get harder by the day.

What would he do if he couldn't protect her and failed?

He sat at the bar section drinking glass after glass of scotch.

"You look like a wreck." Matt Donovan said as he took a towel to wipe all the glass cups spotless clean.

"Shut it." The vampire practically growled as he passed Matt a glare of hatred, a type of hatred that lingered about in his olive green eyes.

It was that same hatred look that gave Matt the feeling that Damon was saying "back off."

And he did, he threw his two hands up in surrender and walked off into the back, leaving Damon and his single half glass of scotch.

No matter how many glasses he'd sip, none of them was enough to shake the terrible reality that all he cherished and loved was now all being jeopardized by one man who he wasn't even sure was still in town.

He blinked his eyes, thinking he could erase the bad thoughts.

But he knew he was just being in denial now.

Damon then stuffed his hand into his pocket fishing out his phone.

He hadn't talked to the magnificent Elena at all, last he checked.

"Hey" he said to the lovely girl.

* * *

_**Elena was just putting away her journal and placing herself underneath the sheets of her bed._

_Spending an entire day with Caroline and Bonnie was beyond tiring._

_She thought she had enough G.D.O and wanted some time of her own._

_She obviously had spent it writing in her journal and thinking about Damon who she hadn't heard from all day._

_In fact she hadn't heard from neither of the Salvartore brothers._

_She thought it was kind of strange and maybe even bad._

_What if something bad had happen to them?_

_What if someone had come into town and killed them and she didn't notice?_

_Elena quickly had stopped herself from jumping to conclusion._

_She had surely forgotten the Damon and Stefan were more of capable of taking care of themselves._

_Especially everything that had happened such as facing off the originals and losing lots of people in her life these past few years._

_Elena looked over to where her nightstand was and on the nightstand was a photo that she and Damon had taken some days ago._

_It was a good day she had remembered._

_That day went by so perfectly and sweetly she could remember as if it had happened only yesterday._

_Just the thought of that day made the girl blush._

_Oh what she would do if she could just relive that day from the moment she woke up to the moment it had ended._

_Suddenly, she heard her phone go off to the side of her._

_To her surprise it was Damon, the main topic of her mind._

_She took not even a second to answer the phone._

"_Hey." She answered with her soft voice and a pleasant smile as she ran a strand of her hair behind her ear._

_She could barely hold back her blush that soon overwhelmingly took over her cheeks._

_It was Damon's voice that could easily make the girl melt._

"_I was just thinking about you." She said as she got up and made her way over to her window._

* * *

"That's cute." Damon said as he took the last drop of his scotch.

"Why don't I come over for a bit?" he suggested.

"_I would like that." Elena said as she crinkled her nose._

"I'll be right over." Damon said as he ended the call and stuffed his phone into his back pocket, ready to his lady, his golden girl, his Elena.

There wasn't a single thing that could ruin the bright smile that was plastered on his face.

He calmly left the bar and wandered down the streets still wearing his carefree smile.

Maybe this is what he needed?

Some time with Elena, after all she was the only thing keeping his humanity on.

Without her, Damon would probably be an emotionless monster.

Damon was so happy that he flashed a friendly smile to everyone he had crossed paths with while on his walk.

"What are you smiling for?"

He heard the familiar cold voice from behind.

For a long second, Damon stood hesitant to turn and face the demon from his past.

In the back of his head he had prayed to whatever god in hopes that it wasn't _him_ who he heard.

Finally Damon turned to face the man who was standing with a cold smirk on his face and an ominous presence that sent chills dancing down the Salvartore boy spine.

"Adrian." Damon somewhat greeted as he gazed into the man's deep ocean blue but hollow, empty, cold eyes.

In that exact moment, Damon knew everything he loved was now truly in danger.

_**Adrian is portrayed by Cam Gigandet.**_

_**And please do not be afraid to leave any sort of feedback!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Killing Festival

**I want to thank everyone who is following the story. There is more in stored. **

**songs:****Avril Lavigne - Smile****Jack's Mannequin- Dark Blue****Hayden Canlin- For My Help**

**They play in order of the listing! Enjoy chapter 2!**

It was like starring into the face of death himself.

His eyes were cold and evil with an ominous feeling that lingered about the man.

"Hey Adrian…" he said with uncertainty that hint in the back of his tone.

Adrian stood calm collective, wearing a pouty smile that only a devil could wear.

From afar he had studied Damon without even him knowing so.

Adrian was a master at billions of things, reading body language was one of the best talents.

It would take him to take a short glance at a person and he would be able know everything he needed to know, but it didn't take a clown to know that Damon was not happy to see Adrian, not the slightest bit.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, trying his best to hide the sternness in his voice.

Adrian began to walk closer to the vampire, "I came to get my buddies back." Adrian said softly, never letting go of his devil-like smile.

His words floated about in the Salvartore head like a broken record player.

"Your buddies?" Damon awkwardly murmured as his eyes began to look pass the man.

If Adrian was suspicious of Damon's actions before, he certainly was now.

"What's this of a Spring Festival I hear?" Adrian asked as he flashed like a blur over to a building that had a poster that advertised tomorrow's spring festival.

Damon had no clue on how to answer Adrian without saying too much.

"Well, it's sort of self-explanatory." Damon said as he quickly began to bite down on his bottom lip, in hopes his words wouldn't piss the vampire off.

Adrian gave Damon a long glare with pouty lips.

"Sounds fun." He said in reply.

"I hope Mystic Falls haven't made the legendary Salvartore brothers soft!" Adrian shouted.

Damon allowed his eyes to follow Adrian as he walked tiny circles from a distance.

"I think legendary is a bit… too much?" Damon replied, trying his hardest to hide the sarcastic in his voice.

Adrian gave another long look at the Salvartore brother who was once his best friend, who he would have once done anything for…

"I thought you were-" before Damon could get the next word out he was quickly cut off.

"Dead?" Adrian finished, cutting off the vampire as if he was certain he knew what Damon next word was.

Suddenly his eyebrows had arched up as he bucked back as if he was just given bad news or in a state of confusion.

"What? Noo..." he paused, quickly trying to think of something else to replace that last word.

"I was going to say still in New York…" his words had fallen out, awkwardly, and he knew it, but what more could he do? He thought.

"You don't remember, do you?" Adrian said.

His words were laced with a murderous tone but at the same time hidden.

"You'll have to be more specific, I have a lot of memories." Damon said with a smug grin.

Damon could tell how agitated Adrian was becoming by the fact that he was beginning to flare his nostrils. That was also a bad sign in any other case.

Without warning, Damon flashed over to Adrian, only an inch away from his face and aggression dancing in his dark pupils.

"This is my town which means I run the laws around here so you can think about that the next time you're leaving skanky bodies with a torn chest and a heart in their hands. Because let me tell you something, I fear no one. And I mean no one! So, Adrian try me."

Just then their hearing became outstretched when a women who sounded as if she was on her phone and coming towards theirs direction.

"Challenge accepted, friend." And with that an arrogant grin had took over the murderous mans lips as his canines forcefully popped from his mouth while his eyes became a fearsome red, revealing the veins around his eye sockets.

Damon knew what would happen next but before he could even attempt to stop him, Adrian had already flashed behind his next victim.

The only thing he heard then was a horrified scream.

Damon quickly turned his head only to find what he already knew what was happening.

Adrian had recklessly forced his canines into the neck of the innocent girl, feeling a gratified feel as he felt every ounce of the crimson fluid nourishing into his body, increasing his own strength, his own speed, his own power.

But that was beside the point of draining the girl, he did it for the kill. He did because of the feeling of the kill: it felt good.

And when he was comfortably satisfied he allowed the body to fall to the ground. Now a dead girl.

Adrian then smiled once more to the Salvartore brother with blood that drenched off his lips and dripped off his canines.

"These Mystic Falls girls are… beyond satisfying." He said as he ran his whole hand over his mouth, wiping the blood clean.

Adrian then gave the speechless vampire a smug grin.

"Oh my god…" Damon said underneath his breath.

He was speechless from the moment Adrian appeared behind the girl, to the moment he drained her completely empty, and finally to when had allowed the girl to fall straight to the hard ground like some useless rag doll.

"Tell your brother I said hello." And with that, Adrian had vanished like a blur, leaving behind a puzzled Damon.

Thoughts raced through his head as if he was at a NASCAR event.

His biggest concern was how he was going to tell Stefan that _he_ was now in town.

Maybe after a bunch of act of kindness events, he thought.

No matter whatever happen, Stefan wouldn't take the bad news too lightly and if Damon had chosen not to tell his brother then it would be even worse.

"I have to tell him…" he thought aloud.

It would be selfish for him too not tell his brother, but it would only be for the safety of his brother.

Not too long before the vampire was force to face the fact that he was now struggling with an internal battle of would he or would he not tell his brother.

He then looked over to the lifeless corpse, having to deal with another situation.

Motionless, he stood as he swallowed a rock-solid lump that he could hear it drop to his stomach.

Normally Damon would just leave the body but he had to force himself into thinking Elena was near him just to do what he knew what was right.

* * *

**Morning had come and the sunlight had danced in Elena Gilbert's smiling face.

It was no problem to the down to earth girl.

She had jumped to her feet, let out a soft yawn, and finally extending her two arms, stretching them as far as she could just to wake every muscle in her tiny body.

"Today was the day," she told herself as she approached her front window.

She had noticed that Damon never showed last night, nor did it really bother her too much.

He was probably too busy with other stuff anyway and the last thing Elena wanted was to feel like a bother the vampire.

Maybe she would call him a bit later but for now she had to focus on how she was going to survive the day at the Spring Festival: an event that she didn't want no part of.

"Only for Caroline." Elena said as she walked into her bathroom and took a long stare into the large mirror.

She closed her highs and gave the mirror a bright beautiful smile that only she could craft.

Moments after she had spent hours and hours of getting ready, she had found herself standing at what seemed like the beginning of it all.

She stood at the entrance to the Spring Festival with her two best friends to the side of her: Bonnie on her right and Caroline on her left.

"Elena," Bonnie started "It's not too late to turn around and go back to my place and watch movies?" she said sweetly.

Elena then turned her head over towards Bonnie.

Movies didn't sound too bad at the moment, she thought to herself.

But before she could open her mouth and agree to the idea, Caroline had suddenly spoke up

"No way! We have been waiting for this event FOREVER! Besides what's so fun about sitting on a couch, eating popcorn and crying because of the Notebook?"

To Elena that sounded like a wonderful idea. She had second that idea, actually.

Elena took a long stare at the crowd of people who had swarmed the festival streets.

Most people had maybe an ice cold beer in their hands. Some were probably already too intoxicated to even walk.

The girls already knew how this day would end.

"Maybe we'll just stay for a little while." Elena said, earning a cheer from Caroline and a distressful sigh from Bonnie.

With the happiest expression on Caroline Forbes face, she grabbed Elena's slim wrist and ran sped down to join the crowd, Elena quickly snatched Bonnie's wrist who wore a dreaded look on her face.

And soon, the three best friends were swallowed into the crowded street.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert had decided to attend the festival alongside Matt Donovan.

The two guys were getting secretly getting checked out by nearly every girl they crossed paths with, but neither of them was interested. They figured that most of them were too drunk to even know what day it was, and Jeremy had his mind locked-and-set strongly on Bonnie only.

The two were conversing about how quiet it's been lately.

Being a hunter who was killed and then brought back to life was a lot to handle…

Not to mention all the other times the Gilbert was killed and then brought back to life… he had lost tracked to be honest. But for the very first time in a long time Jeremy felt like he could breathe a little.

No originals and no 2000 year old witches were out to get him or his older sister Elena.

"Don't you wish things was like this forever?" Matt asked.

Jeremy thought about that question for a long time. Of course he did. But living the life he lived now did have its benefits, or so he thought.

"I just wish Vickie could see me now" –he thoughtfully paused- "see us now!"

"Yeah and Alaric…" Jeremy added. The hunter really did miss Alaric. He missed Aunt Jenna too! If there was a way he could bring them back then he would absolutely do it!

Memories how things used to be had flashed through both boys heads like an old picture show.

"Things just seemed so much easier back then, ya know? Of course we had some trouble with Damon but still." Said Matt, once again.

"I think reminisced on the past enough for one day." Said a smiling Jeremy.

He had no problem looking back on life, especially at the good times. Hell, it was what probably what had gotten him to where he is now. It never hurt to think about the good times. He thought to himself.

"Yeah," Matt said. He then chuckled a bit, "we came to enjoy ourselves!" the blonde hair boy then said.

* * *

At the Salvartore home, Stefan was in the middle of grooming his _hero_ hair to his approval. He was surprisingly excited and looking forward to hanging out with Elena and the rest of the gang at the Spring Festival. He needed this soon-to-be blissful moment more than anyone.

The vampire had picked out his favorite shirt, which was a stripped light blue button up.

Stefan then flashed over to his bed where he had left his cellular to charge, he quickly noticed that there was a load of texts messages.

Some were from Elena, most were from Caroline that told him basically to hurry his ass up.

Reading the messages had put a smile on the 167 year old vampire heavenly crafted face.

He had forgotten that he only agreed to going to this thing was because Caroline wouldn't stop begging him.

A lot has happened over the few years since him and his older brother, Damon, had returned to Mystic Falls. They've battled nothing but supernatural entities. But during those battles, he and his new friends had created such powerful bonds that he would go to the edge of the world and back for. That would be no probably for the vampire anyway, due to his supernatural speed.

Stefan Salvartore had rushed down his staircase and making his way past his very large living room, he snatched his keys off a stance that was by the staircase and made his way to the door but something was off…

Before he could even touch his door knob the vampire had turned right back around and wandered into the living room where he had noticed his brother, Damon, standing in front of their large window with a tiny glass in his hands. The glass was filled with a golden color liquid. "Scotch." Stefan thought.

If there wasn't anything else Stefan knew about his brother, he knew that Damon was a stress drinker.

What really gave it away was he was being all broody by the window with one hand stuffed in his pocket and taking a tiny sip probably every 60 seconds.

"You seem stressed." Stefan said, leaning his shoulder against his wall.

"Jeez, I wonder what gave it away?" he was very sarcastic with his words but didn't care the slightest bit.

He then wandered back over to his magnificent bar table.

"Are you drunk?" Stefan asked nonchalantly.

"No." Damon replied… nonchalantly.

The brother was honest, he was nowhere near "drunk". But he was a bit anxious to tell Stefan the bad news.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Stefan said as he got ready to turn around and leave.

"Adrian's in town!" He spilled, shutting his eyes tightly as his face had fallen to a frown.

He had quickly wished he could have taken those few words back.

Stefan had come to a sudden pause as he faced the door.

Suddenly he began to feel very weak as if he was just hit by a large semi-truck.

Slowly and gradually, Stefan went to face Damon who still had an "oh shit" look on his face.

Neither boys knew what to say at the moment.

"I think he plans on doing something at the Spring Festival…" Damon had added.

"What!?" Stefan shouted. "Damon, Elena and everyone else are at the Festival!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Damon said casually as he sat down his glass, strutting towards the door.

"You drive." Demandingly, Damon words came out "I'm drunk." He added, walking carefree pass his brother.

* * *

**Elena and her two friends soon caught themselves dancing to poppy rock songs. The three were jumping and dancing around to the song Dark Blue, uncontrollably. It was as if the music had just flowed right through them.

Jeremy and Bonnie had allowed the music to take over and was now dancing to the beat.

From the corner of his eyes, he had caught his older sister dancing with Caroline, sandwiching Matt. The sight of the two girls were laughable but enough to make him smile.

"Look at them!" Bonnie said to the hunter.

"Yeah, their having fun!" Jeremy replied.

Shouting was the only way they could hear each other. After all, Jack's Mannequin was outstanding when it came to them shredding their guitars, pressing their fingers on keyboard, and not to mention the drummer. It was impossible not to have a good a time at the moment.

"Who can blame them?" Jeremy replied.

He was right, who could blame the group for having too much fun at the time.

They had no worries. No Klaus, no Silas, and no Katherine. For now, their life was all about fun.

Bonnie then looked up Jeremy, locking eyes with the young man who she was slowly but surely falling for. She had risked her life for him once, she would gladly do it again.

Their lips then met.

* * *

Little time went by before the two brothers had themselves pulling into the parking lot. It had only seemed like seconds ago that they were just leaving the home.

"She's not answering her phone." Said Stefan.

He was the first to jump out the car, the two brothers came face to face with the Spring Festival.

"Split up?" Damon suggested as he went left, leaving his brother to handle the right section of the Festival.

Damon fished out his cellular in hopes he could reach Elena first. The thought of her being in danger enraged the vampire, his blood was boiling. Once again, her phone went straight to voicemail.

"Elena, I need you to call me." He was forced to leave a message, hoping that would be enough, hoping that she would check that just in time.

The vampire had pushed his way through tons of people just searching for one person, he had hoped he could've ran into maybe even Matt Donovan or Jeremy, hell even Caroline.

"Elena!" he shouted but he received no reply.

He then tried shouting for Bonnie but still no reply, everyone he shouted for didn't even hear him.

"Looking for someone?"

There it was… a dark, cold, and soulless voice from behind.

Damon knew that voice from anywhere, but to be here… why now?

His muscles had quickly frozen up from head to toe, it was as if his body was not his own at the moment.

It was the worst time to have another confrontation with _him._

* * *

Stefan walked through crowd, bumping shoulders nearly with everyone who was in sight. Most of these people in the crowd were teenagers, and they reeked heavily with alcohol, sort of making it a lot harder to catch Elena's scent.

She had no idea of the danger she and her friends were in…

"Stefan!" he had heard Caroline's voice reach out for him.

"You and everyone else need to get out of here, where's Elena?" he said.

Caroline saw it all, she saw the terrifying look in his honey brown eyes.

"She went to get her phone. She left it in the car. Stefan what is going on?" Caroline asked.

Soon Matt had joined up behind her and then right behind him was Jeremy and Bonnie who were hand in hand.

"Look, you guys need to get out of here." Stefan told them.

The look in his eyes was enough to convince Jeremy and not second guess anything.

"I'll take care of things here, you go find Elena!" Jeremy demanded, causing Stefan to flash off like a blur, not caring who was looking or what they saw.

The only thing on his mind was find Elena. Protect Elena.

Stefan could only hope he or his brother wasn't too late.

* * *

"Don't worry Damon, no one important is hurt." Adrian had said, holding on to his smug grin.

"Important? I'm not looking for anyone important." Damon replied, smiling right back at the vampire.

The best Damon could do now was stall and pray to a god that Stefan was closer to finding her than he was.

"Really? You have that look in that look in your eyes." Adrian said.

"Look? What look?" he said as his eyebrows had arched upward and he even threw a grin out.

There was a long sudden silence between the two vampires but they boy gave a glare into each other eyes.

"My throat is kind of scratchy." Adrian as he slowly began to back away but Damon knew what that meant.

"No!" Damon shouted to the malicious vampire.

"Try and stop me." He said ever so inviting with his two arms extended but after Damon had only moved in an inch, Adrian had flashed away, once again, leaving an annoyed Damon.

* * *

In a parking lot full of cars in every inch, Elena Gilbert had found herself strolling through the parking lot while digging through her hand bag in search for her phone, but, no luck there. It was a shame she had to pull herself away from all the fun she was having. Elena couldn't remember the last time she had danced like that. Part of her didn't want the night to end, but she had missed her boyfriend Damon. She also missed Stefan. The young vampire could only imagine how many miss calls or text messages she had received from either of them.

"Katherine." She heard a menacing voice…

She had looked to her left just to find an unfamiliar face, a man with a very low cut blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was slender but very muscular and stood to be about 5'9 or 5'10.

With a second glance into the man's eyes Elena was suddenly speechless, it was as if she had lost her will to anything… Whoever he was, Elena had gotten a dark vibe from.

"Katherine." He said a second time.

Still, she was motionless and before she knew it, the man had flashed over towards, gripped her by the throat and single handling lifted her into the air until the young vampire was dangling off her feet.

The grip was gradually becoming tighter and tighter.

His eyes became a viscous red as the veins around his eye socket were now visible.

With one hand raised high, he was ready to rip out her heart straight from her chest.

Then within a second, Adrian was ripped away from Elena and tossed into the windshields of another vehicle. At her side was a defensive Stefan and then at his side was Damon who was ready to face whatever was next.

The Salvartore brothers both stood strong and brave, ready to protect Elena at whatever cost.

The feeling of defeat had hit the vampire strong but through it all, he gave a smug grin before escaping the scene with his supernatural speed.

**"Get her out of here." Damon said with a soft spoken voice and his eyes still glued to the area where Adrian last was.

With no hesitation, Stefan had grabbed Elena by her arm and flashed off, leaving a hurt Damon.

The vampire had scanned the area, hoping Adrian hadn't gone too far away. He wanted to know what had happened to his once full of life friend. Sure he, Stefan, and Adrian still killed together long ago, but that's was when Adrian still had some sort of humanity left. Damon remembered it was that exact humanity that allowed the two, to become such great friends, they were war buddies.

* * *

Stefan and Elena had both arrived to his wonderful home.

"Are you okay?" He asked the young vampire.

"I'm fine Stefan. Who was that man?" she obviously wanted answers but Stefan wasn't sure if now was the time…

Stefan had bet Damon didn't even want Elena knowing about the situation. "Come inside." He had said.

The two had wandered into the home just to find it was full with such worried and stressed out faces…

They had all jumped to their feet's once Elena and Stefan had entered the home.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed…" Elena said, leaving the group without another word.

Everyone's eyes had followed Elena as she made her way up the Salvartore home, staircase.

"She'll be fine." Was all Stefan could say but deep down, he knew it wasn't true. Nothing would ever be fine in their lives. The peace that each and every one of them had helped to build… helped to manage, was now suddenly threaten by a friend from the past…

Stefan had soon followed right behind the troubled girl, helping her too get settle. When he had found her, she had lay restfully in Damon's bed. He could only imagine what would've happened if he was just a second later. Would the outcome be different?

Across from Damon's king sized bed and on his dresser, was a photo that had caught Stefan's attention with ease.

Out of curiosity the vampire had strolled over towards picture, grabbing it off the dresser, he had recognized the photo from long ago. It was a picture of him, Damon, and Adrian from long ago right before they had went off for war and Stefan went exploring with Lexi.

**Leave some feedback about the chapter?**

**Tell me what you didn't like or did like! **

**And what's your guess on Adrian real motive?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kill-O-Holic

**So it's kind of hard for me to update during the week but if things go right, there will be a chapter 4 by Sunday!**

**I want to say thank you to the few followers, people who favorite, and the people who leaves feedback.**

**Let me know what you guys think?****I know there really hasn't been too much to ship but give it time.****The first 5 chapter are a bit rough around the edges but things do begin to pick very fast after chapter 5 also!****Anyway, I like to present to you, Chapter 3.****I had fun writing some of the parts in this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy.****Also, there was a lot more I wanted to add to the chapter but if I did it would've been over 8000 words and no one wants to read that...****Anyways here are the selected songs.****They are played in the order of listing**

**The Subway - I want to hear what you have got to say**

**Welshly Arms - Two seconds Too late**

**Tracey Thorn - Night Time**

_He had sat in the Mystic Grill bar for hours by his lonesome self with a shot glass filled with Whiskey._

_Who knew how many glasses he had, he surely forgotten after the 3__rd__ refill._

"_You been in here for hours." Matt said._

_The jock was actually in the middle of doing his daily routines: cleaning cups and checking shelves._

_But when he had noticed how long that, that stranger had been cooped up in the bar he was starting to become a bit concerned._

_He had sat still and quiet, barely moving a muscle unless he was taking a sip of the rich Whiskey._

_If he was spoken too, he would not speak back._

_More than just the feeling of concern had overwhelmed Matt Donovan, he was also anxious because of the man._

"_Was he even blinking?" Matt thought._

_With the bar being empty, the feeling had only gotten worse._

_He hated working night shifts because of guys like him._

_Matt had found himself constantly looking back and forth from the buildings clock and then back to the eerie visitor. What stuck out the most was his menacing, soulless, hollow blue eyes that lacked every emotion a person could have. He tried ignoring the man's existence multiple times but it seem the harder he tried, the worse it became to ignore him. It wasn't long before he decided to call Stefan with hopes that maybe he could help or at least deal with it. It was all he could call him…_

* * *

It was late at night and everyone was sleeping, everyone but the Salvartore brother that is.

They sat across from each other on opposite couches drinking and discussing about Adrian and what they should do.

A few days ago has passed since their last encounter with the monster but there was no telling when his next attack would be.

The two were in utter silence but it had been this way before.

"How's Elena?" Stefan asked, attempting to break the silence.

Damon Salvartore eyes had unwillingly fluttered, not even him, has spoken to the sweet Elena in so many days. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time they had a "normal" conversation.

After everything that they been through, he knew deep down that that was all she wanted: just a normal day.

"You're asking the wrong guy." Damon answered, taking a tiny sip from his liquor.

Stefan gave a long hard look to the fire place, watching it as he thought of something more to say but before he could open up his mouth, his cellular went off buzzing in his side pocket.

He fished out his phone ready to answer it but to his surprise, it was Matt.

"Matt?" Stefan answered.

* * *

"_Hey man, I think I might need your help down here at the grill." The sandy brown hair jock had said as he stood in the back of the storage room, sneaking glances at the eerie man through the blinds._

* * *

From the sound of his voice, Stefan was easily able to tell that whatever was going on, Matt was serious. "I'm on my way." Stefan said, quickly hanging up his phone and stuffed it down his side pocket.

"Who was that?" A questioning Damon had asked, pouring himself another glass full of the rich whiskey he's been drinking for some time. He then looked up to his brother who had walked over to the entrance of the homes hallway. Damon had hoped to receive an answer but from the looks of it, Stefan was in a rush to find out just what got Matt so terrified.

Stefan looked back to his brother with his worried honey brown eyes and pouty lips.

"It's nothing." He told him. Damon then threw his head to the side poured the golden color drink down his throat without a single pause. "Didn't sound like nothing." He murmured, earning a death glare from his younger brother. In return, Damon grinned then poured himself another glass full of the rich whiskey that burned his chest with every sip he had token from the glass but it was a feel good burn. Or maybe he just didn't care about the pain. Damon Salvartore went by a motto "to get rid of one pain, you have to add a little more". It was a motto he had learned from a friend of his. Adrian.

"I'll be back soon. Look after everyone till then?" Stefan tilted his head towards Damon. He felt uneasy about leaving Damon with such a burden, if that's what you would call it. He gave his older brother a glare, cocking up his eyebrows as Damon jerked his head to the side, hunching his eyebrows as well.

"Thank you." Stefan said, pressing his lips together and turning the corners into a split second smile.

He headed to the door without a second thought about the situation, Matt needed not to say anything else about what was going on at the grill. Stefan was certain he already knew it was Adrian giving the jock that chilling feeling.

Once Stefan had left the home, Damon had helped himself to a couple more drinks, "just like my brother to leave me babysit the kids," he said with an unsatisfying smirk.

* * *

Only a few minutes went by when Stefan came speeding in his brother's car all the way to the bar.

He sat in the driver's seat out in the parking lot, thinking about his next couple of actions. Either way it goes, he knew at the back of his head that the night would not end so quietly.

**The youngest Salvartore had it all planned out in his head, Adrian was only a couple years older than the brothers but he was a bit darker and would do anything to survive, it also meant he was unpredictable. Stefan knew he had to prepare himself for the worse, whatever it may be.

He jumped out his car with a clear mind, Stefan had way too much to risk and wasn't going to let it all slip away because of some rift-raft. Rift-raft, that's exactly what Adrian was, or so Stefan saw him as.

Bracing himself for the worse, he pushed through the doors, noticing the place was completely empty except for Matt who was probably hiding in the back and Adrian who sat at the bar section with an half glass bottle of what seemed like whiskey to his side.

Stefan quietly came up behind the man and took a seat next to him.

"Stefan Salvartore." he said with a grinning smirk, almost sounding a bit surprised.

Part of Stefan felt that Adrian was expecting him to be here…

Memories raced through his head of Adrian being the murderous killer he was back when they all were friends, back when Adrian killed for a thrill and didn't care who was watching.

"Hello, Adrian." Stefan gave the malicious vampire a warm greeting with a pat on the back.

"And what can I do for my old friend?" he questioned.

Stefan had noticed Matt watching anxiously. He could tell that Matt only wanted Adrian gone, but was Stefan really qualified for this? "Let's get straight to the point. Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

The malicious vampire then turned his head to face his old friend, locking his deep blue eyes with Stefan's honey brown eyes. Just one glimpse at this man's eyes and it was like all his victims that he had slaughter –without the sightless bit of remorse- were gazing right back into Stefan.

"Didn't your brother tell you?" he had paused, causing Stefan to stiffen up. "I came to see my old friends!" he said snickering as he took another sip of his drink.

For some reason, Stefan was expecting more. He felt his body gradually loosening as he began to relax.

"We all know there's more too it so why don't you cut the bullshit and tell me why you're really in town, before I kill you." With a straight face, his words came out. It was as if he had switched a light switch, triggering him from calm to intimidating. But Adrian showed no concern, let alone, intimidated.

It was easily seen how serious Stefan had become in just an instance, his eyes had a violent gaze that lingered around them.

"Is Stefan Salvartore threatening me?" Adrian slowly went to his feet, as he came to face the Salvartore brother, wearing his smug side grinned.

There was a sudden pause to Stefan's actions, he looked to his left to make sure no one was around, then to his right to double check.

"It's not a threat, Adrian," he paused thoughtfully "it's a warning." Finishing with a stern base in his voice tone.

Wondering what would happen next, Stefan stood still and calmly, bracing himself for whatever the vampire would throw at him. He couldn't be the too strong. He thought to himself.

Adrian shrugged his shoulders as his eyebrows danced up.

"Stefan… Stefan… Stefan." Adrian said as his finger tips began to dance on the countertop of the bar, slowly moving towards a whiskey bottle. You see the problems with that is you can't always live up to your warnings, and I don't take stuff like that to kindly." Then within a blur he snatched the whiskey bottle off the counter top and smashed the glass bottle to where only he held the sharp ends of a handle and with that, he jammed the broken handle into the side of Stefan's neck, watching as the vampire cringed in pain and dropped to his knees.

Through it all, Adrian kept his menacing grin plastered on his face as if it was the only thing he had left that belonged to him…it was his signature look…if he ever had a surviving victim, it was what they could remember the devilish vampire by.

And with nothing more, he left a painful, bleeding Stefan and walked out the bar.

Matt ran to his side in hopes he could be of some assistance.

"I'll call Elena!" he said but before he could run to his back office, Stefan had gripped the jock by his wrist and pulled him back.

"You can't tell anyone about this… this is mine and Damon problem." He said.

Matt didn't have to be compel to do what Stefan said, because the jock would do anything to protect Elena, and if Stefan didn't want her apart of it then it must've been serious.

"Is there anything I can do?" Matt asked, anxiously wanting to help the vampire.

There was nothing the jock could do. He was a human. A fragile and vulnerable human being who wouldn't even last a second with a vampire like Adrian.

"Get this out of my neck!" Stefan was practically growling at the unbearable pain.

* * *

**The next day Damon had greeted Elena -who lied restfully in his bed- with a tray covered in a delicious set of breakfast dishes. There was a stack of pancakes with chopped up strawberries and whip cream on top. The sight of the tasteful treat was downright mouthwatering. The smell of it had made Elena jump right out her sleep. Her eyes then met his as he propped himself up against the doorway, wearing his devilish grin and holding that tray like it was nothing. Soon, the pancakes weren't the only thing mouthwatering…

"Damon" she paused, she was speechless to the fact he had made food "you cook?" she said shockingly.

"My dear Elena, there is a lot you don't know about me." He said with his smile heavily plastered on his face. Those words had made Elena think twice. Even if Damon was joking, -which he clearly was- he was still right. Just a few days ago some vampire called her Katherine and almost killed her if it had not been for Stefan and Damon. Worse part about it, the vampire looked to seem as if he knew the brothers.

What if it was another ghost from their past? She thought.

She shook her head, telling herself not to dwell on the events. But there was something the brothers weren't telling her and she was beginning to clearly see now that this whole breakfast thing was a façade. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She said, causing Damon to double over. If he had a beating heart, this would be the moment he'd die over a heart attack.

With a twitching eye and smile he struggled to keep on his face, he turned to face the precious Elena, repeating her last two words… "Not… Hungry?"

Elena smiled sweetly and jumped out of the bed, walking pass the vampire without a care in the world.

Damon had stood puzzled and stun from Elena's sudden actions.

Was she upset over the fact that she didn't know what was going on? Or was it the fact that something WAS yet again, going on in her life. Something supernatural. She was tired of supernatural.

"Nope." She said. "I'm actually just going to go for a run or something."

Now Damon was beginning to grow suspicious. He crossed his arms, still standing in the same spot he was left when Elena turned down his breakfast.

Just then, he had heard his door opening.

Thinking it was Stefan –who he hadn't seen since last night- he raced down the steps, greeting his baby brother. "Stefan!" he said happily.

The joyful expression on the older Salvartore brother had thrown Stefan off. He had entered the home holding the side of his neck where Adrian had stabbed him. Of course it had fully heal but he kept remembering the event as if it had just happened. It was uncomfortable.

"We have a problem." Stefan said storming right into their living room.

Before the vampire could speak, Damon had ran his index finger back and forth his ear lobe then pointed up stairs. It was a sign to alert Stefan that Elena was just above them, probably showering by now.

"Adrian stabbed me." He said. Damon then bucked his pale green his almost in shock. When did he see Adrian? Damon thought to himself. He wanted to ask Stefan, but he figured he should do what a normal big brother would and show a little concern –even though he was lied to. "What do you suggest we do?" Damon whispered. The two brothers had waited a moment, hoping an idea would lit up like a light bulb in either one of their heads. They both had come to a conclusion but neither one would say it.

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm thinking?" Stefan asked.

Damon only gave his brother a look of uncertainty. Stefan had a similar glow in his coffee brown eyes.

"Stefan we can't!" Damon protested. Stefan had to shush the vampire and remind him that Elena was still on the floor above them. "He's too dangerous, Damon." He said with a pause, "how many more innocent people does he have to kill before you say its okay?"

Unfortunately, Stefan had a point. Adrian was extremely dangerous. At this rate, no one in town would be safe from him. And even though Stefan was right, it had tortured Damon in the back of mind. He didn't want to have to kill his friend.

Elena had come speeding down the stairs. Her hair was in long locks of curls and her eyes were set perfectly, although there was a sudden distress that hid in the back of her pupils. "Hello princess," Damon greeted with his smug grin. "I'm going to meet Caroline at Mystic Grill, I'll be back soon."

She replied.

It was easily noticed that Elena had sudden grudge against the brothers. "When you two are ready to tell me what's going, then just let me know." And with that, Elena left the Salvartore brothers.

"She is pissed." Damon joked, carrying on his words more than they should have been.

Stefan then turned his head over to Damon, giving the vampire a cursing glare.

* * *

Caroline Forbes sat at the bar section talking to her longtime friend Matt as he went on about the events that had transpired last night and wiping down the countertop. "He broke a glass bottle and stabbed him in the neck!" Caroline repeated. "I never felt so useless…" Matt said dryly. It played through his head like a non-erasing nightmare. Stefan was taken down so easily and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Do you think Stefan knows him?" Caroline said assumingly.

"I don't know. But I wouldn't be surprised if Damon does though."

Lots of thoughts had floated about inside the golden hair vampire head like a flock of birds in a cloudless sky. "I might have an idea!" She said with her perky smile. Matt was a little interested in the idea at the same time he really wasn't. The jock had only known the girl for throwing outstanding parties and being that one person everyone loved. She was an adorable blonde with deep green eyes. "Well get back at me later, I gotta get back to work." He said, walking away from the gorgeous blonde.

From a distance, Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood stood over by the pool section, each holding their own pool stick.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Jeremy suggested but when he had said "talk" Tyler missed his hit on a pool ball. "Are you crazy?" The hybrid practically blushed. Jeremy laughed.

"Sorry, Gilbert, but it's not that simple." Tyler replied.

As the two boy's talked about their lady problems there was something that stiffened the air around Tyler. He felt something was lurking the area as his sense being heighten. Then, he knew why. A man with an eerie sensation that gave the hybrid a sudden chill as if an icy breeze had smacked him from the side. Tyler allowed his mystic dark eyes to trail the man from afar. But something had shook the half breed mutt, the man had turned towards his direction and locked eyes.

"Tyler!" Jeremy said, slapping the hybrid on the side of his head just to get his attention.

"Damn it Jer?" Tyler replied.

"What's the matter?" Jeremy asked with concern hinting the back of his voice but before Tyler could make a response, the man had already made his way over towards the two. "You two got room for one more?" he asked.

Jeremy and Tyler both exchanged a glare to each other then back over to the man who seemed all but innocent. "Sure." Jeremy said with smiling grin, he extended his hand to introduce himself. "I'm Jeremy. And this Tyler." Said Jeremy as he used his the pointed end of his pool stick pointing to Tyler, who gave a short second smirk before turning his head.

"I'm Adrian." The blue eyed vampire said as he gladly took Jeremy's extended hand, giving him a tight grip.

* * *

Bonnie Bennett had her college dorm room to herself for the next couple of hours but instead of spending it with her beloved Jeremy, she decided to rest the day away. But even that was hard. She missed her friends, she couldn't remember the last time she had actually just sat down with Caroline and Elena. It's been forever, that much she knew.

She closed her eyes, feeling all the negative energy just draining from her body. She needed this alone time. She thought to herself. But before she could slip off into sleep she was quickly woken up by a bang to the door.

"I'm coming," she said. Wondering who in the world would ruin her precious alone time.

When she opened the door she was just as shocked to find a golden hair, blue eyes lying, back stabbing witch.

* * *

**Elena Gilbert had finally made it to Mystic Grill. She wasn't punishing the Salvartore brothers, she was simply teasing. But with them hiding stuff from her, she also had a right to be mad. Through the entrance, she made her way straight towards Caroline. The two had planned to grab some lunch then go shopping. But nothing ever goes as planned.

She took a seat right next to her blonde best friend.

"Elena don't look now but there is a major hottie next to your brother and Tyler!" Caroline said, with excitement taking over her voice.

Elena poked her head and scanned the pool area with her eyes. There were dudes everywhere in that area, it was hard to find the one that Caroline was talking about. But through the crowd, there was one man who stuck out to her. And it wasn't because of his devilish charms, either. She had certainly recognized that man from anywhere. It was the same guy who mistakenly called her Katherine and tried to kill her. Almost would have if it wasn't for the Salvartore's.

"Caroline, we need to get them away from him. He's dangerous!" Elena said. Never once did she take her eyes off the man. Not as long as he was near Jeremy, her little brother, and one of the only things keeping her alive. She had already lost him once and wasn't going to ever lose him again.

Without a second thought, Elena had pulled her phone out her purse and began to type away on the touch screen, hoping little Gilbert would read her text message.

"Elena what's going on!?" Caroline asked the irrational vampire but was being ignored at the time.

As soon as Elena glanced back over towards that area, she and Adrian had immediately locked eye contact once more. His eyes were very chilling to look at, Elena felt cold at every glance she had taken at them.

He had then tilted his to the side, signaling Elena to meet him out the bar.

At first she was cautions about the idea but at the moment there was no telling what he would do to Jeremy and Tyler, so without any more thought, she left the counter just to meet Adrian.

She quickly waltzed out the bar and found the ruthless vampire creeping just into an ally. She followed, hesitantly. Anxiously, she turned the corner, meeting _him._ "We've gotta stop meeting like this." He grinned. "What do you want?" Elena said, cutting straight to the chase. An eyebrow was raised, Adrian wasn't fond of her attitude or bitter tone.

"A man wants many things in life. Money. Cars. Power. Sex." He winked at Elena when he came to sex, but the younger vampire rolled her head and ignored his ignorance. "But I, just want my friends back." He added. "Friends as in Damon and Stefan." She figured.

"Look who catches on quickly." He said as pasted circles around Elena.

"And I'm just about ready to kill everyone around them until I get my way." He said grinning.

"Elena!" a voice shouted. For an instance, it sounded like Jeremy.

"Maybe I'll kill him next. Or your bar boy friend." He suggested, leaving the doppelganger speechless.

"We'll keep in touch." The vampire said as he flashed off, leaving a fearful Elena.

* * *

The day had quickly ended after that sudden meeting, leaving Elena forced to tell the brothers about Adrian and what he was after. He claimed it was Stefan and Damon but something in her gut was telling her there was more to the story than he was letting on. And at this rate, if he really was after them then why? Elena met Damon in the front of his home, gazing up at the night sky that for some reason was filled with glowing stars. "Hey." She greeted the vampire. Damon only looked.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Elena shook her head in response.

"Good because Stefan and I won't stop until we find this guy." He promised, giving his dear Elena gaze that spoke more than his words could.

"You're breakfast was good by the way." Elena smiled.

Damon jerked his head over towards the girl twice. Did he hear her correctly? When did she even eat the food? He thought.

"When you went downstairs I figured I ought to try it out. It's not every day Damon Salvartore cooks for you." It was those words that made the vampire feel the urge to lift the girl by her hips and just twirl her around.

Damon then felt a smile form on his lips as the feeling of accomplishment warmed his heart.

If the world was ever ending, he wouldn't care because he knew Elena Gilbert would always be by her side.

Stefan sat by his fireplace, warming up to a cozy fire when Caroline Forbes came by, offering the Salvartore brother a cup of what seemed like hot chocolate. "How it's going?" she asked the vampire.

Stefan gladly took the cup and in return, he smiled sweetly to Caroline.

"It's going." He said. There was no doubt about it but Stefan was probably the most stressed out of the group. He's been biting his own tongue when it came to Adrian and Damon but sooner or later, they would have to kill the murderous vampire. But as for now, he was going to enjoy his peace with his friend Caroline.

"I hope you like that! I made it with extra care and love!" she said jokingly, taking a spot right next to smiling vampire. "Then this should be the best damn hot chocolate in my life! And I've lived for a very long time." The two giggled and laughed through the entire night they had spent together. So what there a carefree vampire roaming the town, for now, they had friends to be with. And the Salvartore brothers had a plan…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Too Far Gone

**Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while.**

**My Laptop had a virus but I'am back and I'am in full force of this story!**

**By chapter 10 I'll have a poll put up too btw that will be related to the future of this fanfic.**

**Anyway, I wanted t release this chapter last Friday but like I said, I ran into some complications.**

**I had fun with this chapter and I think you all will actually like it.**

**Next chapter will be releasd soon and it will focus a bit on Adrian and the Salvatore brothers past relationship and lots of "shipping" moments.**

**Only one song for this chapter and I would like to think I timed it perfectly?**

**Starts once you see that ****

**Bear Lake - Where do we go?**

**Also! For the people that watch the vampire diaries, what did you think of that big death :(**

"Help!" he shouted over and over. A wedge was jammed deep into his thigh and seemed to be unable to pull it out. "Please someone help me…" he cried out but was beginning to lose hope. It was cold out and the ground was even worse: wet, colder, and disgusting! Adrian had propped himself up against a brick building in the darkness of an alleyway.

It wasn't until a women who barely had made it pass the ally had suddenly noticed him.

"Sir" –she paused, hesitantly- "are you okay?" She shouted down the alley.

At first, he didn't respond. Instead he leaned his head over to the side to further fake the pain.

"How long have you been like this?" she asked the man as she placed her palm on his shoulder, checking to see if he was breathing. It was a leg wound but from first sight, it looked as if he had lost a lot of blood and she just wanted to make sure.

"I can't feel my leg…" he cringed in pain.

Wait right here! I'll go get help! She told him as she ran towards the streets.

"No! Come back!" Adrian called out to her but the women continued to run.

Just then, Adrian effortlessly pulled the wedge from his thigh and with his vampiric speed, he flashed over in front of the girl. The sight of him had made the girl freeze up fear.

"Don't scream." He said with compelling eyes and a devilish grin on lips.

"W-what are you." She asked in fear. With shaky eyes and trembling lips, the women stood in the same spot, just waiting to see what would happen next.

Tossing his head to the side with a smile on his lips he told the girl what he was, _a vampire_, causing her to stumble backwards but Adrian quickly snatched her by the wrist and pulled the women in.

"Please don't hurt me." She began to cry as warm tears strolled down her soft rosy cheeks.

He then place his two hands on cheeks, framing her face and began to shush girl from sobbing even more. "I'm not going to hurt you." He told her with an index finger pressed to her lips.

**At that moment, relief began to shine in the girls eyes as a hesitant smile began to build on her lips. All seemed well for a second.

"I'm going to kill you." Adrian added, as his canines popped out.

Like a collapsing building, the hope had fallen out of the girls eyes in to the form of a salty liquid that had spread down her rosy cheeks as his eyes went through his beautiful transformation.

Before she knew it, Adrian had forcefully shoved his canines into the women's neck, feeling his body go through a rush as the crimson red fluid flourish through every ounce of his being. He felt liberated. And more.

Before the vampire could drain the girl completely, he was plucked away from the girl and thrown into the brick build as Damon pinned him. "Did you miss me?" Damon said grinning as he tossed the dangerous vampire farther into the ally and flashed after him.

Damon wasn't alone. Stefan Salvartore had flashed over to the injured women, giving her his questionable eyes as his two strong hands gripped both the woman's arms. As he looked to her neck, where her wound was, Stefan could feel something was wrong. A fiery urge had suddenly began to brew in his insides as he gazed upon the female's neck. The plan was to break Adrian's neck and bring him back to the Salvartore's home and interrogate the vampire. But Stefan had quickly forgotten when he saw the crimson liquid going further off the sobbing women's neck.

He had forgotten everything. And soon he only began to focus on the blood. Hesitant to save the girl at all. Even the sound of his brother and Adrian fighting for the kill wasn't enough to break his internal battle. To fight the _ripper_.

She then pulled her eyes up to lock with his, noticing his veins struggling to stay unseen but his canines were already out.

"Stefan! A little help over here!" a struggling Damon shouted, as he glanced over his shoulders, seeing his brother was facing his own demons.

Adrian was strong. Damon couldn't deny that. And soon either one of them would be killed if Stefan didn't hurry and help.

Adrian flashed over to Damon and threw his hand around his throat just as Damon did the same. "See who passes out first?" Damon said jokingly.

He tried tightening his grip but Adrian soon only did the same.

"Stefan, hurry." Damon thought aloud.

Adrian then threw the fragile vampire into the brick wall and smirked as his body hit the ground.

Then with all his vampiric ability he flashed over to grab the same wedge that was previously in his thigh then flashed over to Damon and jammed the wedge into his stomach.

"How do you like that?"

Adrian then began to twist the wedge, causing Damon to feel an unbearable pain as stood on his knees, growling and cringing. "Son of a bitch…" he muttered to the vampire as blood painted his lips and stained his teeth. That only enraged Adrian and caused him to shove the wedge deeper into Damon's wound.

Stefan then gazed into the woman's eyes telling her to leave this area and never come back and to forget what had attacked her. After sending the injured women off he turned to face the tragic scene of his brother horribly defeat and Adrian smirking about it. "Kill him Stefan…forget being captain savior!" Damon angrily protested. But it was just Stefan and Adrian now. "You're going to fight me?" Adrian snorted.

With a stern expression and puppy brown eyes Stefan stood his grounds. He then nodded, sending Adrian into a burst of sarcasm laughter. "You've been feeding on animal blood, Stefan. You can't beat me."

He held out his two arms as if he was waiting for Stefan to embrace him with a hug. Sternly, Stefan stood his grounds as his muscle began to stiffen. He watched the vampire from afar, waiting for him to make the first move.

"Oh what the hell?" Adrian thought as he flashed over to Stefan and gripped by his throat, slowly raising him off his feet, with in the same second, Adrian then slammed the vampire flat on his back.

Stefan then wrapped his two hands around Adrian's wrist and snatched it from his throat, he then threw his foot into the center of Adrian chest, sending him flying into a pile of trash. Quickly, Stefan jumped to his feet and began to march over to Adrian with a face full of hate and fist full rage.

Snickering through it all, Adrian threw another fist to Stefan's jaw, but as quick as the Salvartore brother was, it was easy for him to avoid the punch and dash straight for Adrian hips. Stefan then took him down to the ground and snatched by the collar of his shirt, throwing fist after fist into Adrian's jaw. Even after his knuckles was bruised and covered in blood, Stefan continued to throw his solid, rock hard fist into Adrian face.

He became desperate as the instinct to survive started kicking in like a drug. He fingers crawling around just for something sharp. Something that would give him the edge in this fight. Something to help him survive.

The first thing he had found felt sharp, he questioned if it was a shard of glass but this point he didn't care. It was becoming harder and harder for him to think with Stefan strong punches clashing in his face.

Was his jaw broken by now? He wasn't sure. He slid the shard into his grasp and with no warning he punctured Stefan in the side of his neck before he could land another blow.

Stumbling to the side as he gagged on his own blood, he could only think of how he was once again defeated by Adrian with the same tactic. With little effort, he ripped the shard of glass from the side of his neck but before he could react, Adrian threw his knee into the side of Stefan jaw then gripped him by the back of his shirt, forcing the bleeding vampire to stare at his brother with his weak and desperate from help eyes.

As blood beads dripped from Stefan's mouth, the feeling of defeat lingered in his eyes.

"For almost a century, I thought you were dead!" Adrian shouted over to the vampire who struggled to pull out the wedge that was pierced in his chest. Without any warning, Adrian punctured his entire hand into Stefan's chest, wrapping his blood thirsty fingers around the vampire's slow steadily undead heart, ready to plunge it out.

His hand was ice cold. Stefan knew that more than anything at the moment. The shock in his brother's eye were overwhelming. Was he about to cry? Stefan thought to himself. The pain was unbearable. It was beyond torture. His heart literally in the palm of his old friend…now his enemy hand.

"Please don't!" Damon shouted over Adrian's voice as the thoughts of he could actually lose his brother traveled heavily deep around his head. It was all he could think about. What if he did lose Stefan? How would he explain that to Elena? As those thoughts floated around his anxious mind, it was enough to give him strength into helping his brother.

But then "don't move Damon!" Adrian growled with his hand buried deep into the younger Salvartore's chest.

Just then, he ripped his empty hand out Stefan's chest. Sending blood splatter against the concrete ground. "What you felt for your brother just then, it what I felt when I thought you were dead."

And with nothing more, Adrian left the defeated Salvartore brothers on the ground, in hopes they would help each other as he left the ally.

Damon felt pain boiling in the center of his chest, both emotional and physical. He had almost lost his brother. His only brother.

After managing to build enough strength to pull out the wedge, he stumbled over to his brother. His dear brother who he was surprisingly content to see was in one peace. Other than almost having his heart literally ripped out. That sight had made Damon blood boil: utterly defenseless as his brother is about to die.

From that moment on, Damon knew what had to be done. Adrian must be killed. There was no sign of redemption in that cold monster. None in his words, none in his actions and none his childlike but demonized blue eyes.

* * *

The next day Caroline Forbes instead of meeting Elena in public while a blood thirsty vampire was out on the streets and killing people in day time and night time, Elena and her weren't safe. That's why she had a plan.

First stop was the Salvartore home where she would meet Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, and unfortunately Damon. Matt too was invited on this plan but his part to play was different. With a perky smile she gave a lightly knock to the front door.

"Nobody's home." Damon said with a mocking tone from the other side.

Suddenly, all the perky-ness had vanished once she heard Damon at the door "Just open the door!"

It took a minute, but Damon did open the door, only to come face to face with Caroline's fiery attitude that hid under her angel-like features.

"And how can I help the girl scouts today?" he said with a grin.

The two stood face to face. Caroline was determined to come here and settle business but of course, Damon would find some type of way of making hell out of her short stay.

"Where's Elena?" the golden hair girl asked.

He rolled his eyes backwards with as he told the Barbie the whereabouts of the Gilbert girl,

Once Caroline tried walking pass the vampire, Damon gripped her by her arms and pulled her back to facing him. "My brother is really having a bad day so could you spread some of your perkiness around and cheer him that would be really great." For a second, Caroline felt a bit insulted and for some reason wasn't sure how to respond. He spoke with a sarcastic tone but did he really mean what he said or was he really just trying to insult the golden hair girl?

With a few light taps on the top her head, Damon invited the blond vampire into his lair and wandered into the living room where the _wondered team_ –he titled- all sat around to hear Caroline's glorious plan.

Stefan and Jeremy shared one couch while Elena sat on another, saving Damon's spot. She waltzed into the area with a bright smile but only seen a group of gloomy and depressed looking faces. "Oh come on guys!" she started, as she began to send the palm of her hands down to her thighs in a pouty matter.

"Sorry Car. But I'm not feeling this whole plan setting thing" Jeremy was the first speak amongst the awkward silent group. It seemed ever since Adrian come to town, everyone has been stuck in a state of depression. Elena was sick of having to constantly worry. Jeremy was beyond annoyed with vampire business period. And as for the Salvartore brothers, they really couldn't care anymore. They accepted the fact that if they wanted to live then they would have to fight in this dog-eat-dog world.

"You guys are no fun." She complained.

The first time she offers to help her friends they all seem down.

She stood in her same exact spot from when she walked in. Studying the room, she had noticed how dark and gloomy everything was. Her eyes were then fixed on the curtains. They needed some sunlight, she assumed with a cheerful grin. The golden hair vampire then flashed over to the window, ripping open the curtains, inviting in the bright sun light.

Damon's first response was to throw his arms. He had already regretted the decision of letting in Caroline.

"Okay, princess lets here your big plan." Said Damon with a sarcastic grin, earning a death glare from almost everyone in the room.

"Great" she said as she clapped her hands once "I left the things in the car!" without another word she ran straight out the doors.

"Are you insane? She's going to go on and on about this Damon!" Elena said.

"Do you want her to shut up?" Damon questioned the doppelganger.

He had a point, Elena thought.

When Caroline re-entered the home, she carried a small box and some folders. She meant business and it was clear to see. With her sassy attitude she had a gorgeous smile that was plastered to her face.

She slammed the box on the long glass table then quickly removed the lid, revealing six injections needles that were placed elegantly next to each other.

Stefan then gave a look of confusion to the golden hair beauty. He wasn't sure what she was implying.

His eyes then narrowed to the side, catching his older brother's cold confusion gaze.

When he finally caught on to what Caroline was implying a light bulb had went off in his head as his lips curled into a half smile.

"This might actually work!" the plan was never spoken but with these injection needles, it was all he needed to know. But when Damon caught on, he despised the plan.

"Nononononono! Who's gonna be the lucky one to get close and die?" Damon protested as he jumped to his feet. "Terrible idea. Stupid idea. This is a suicide mission!"

"Not to mention he knows all of our faces and will suspects something's going on before anyone of us gets to close." Jeremy Gilbert added as he gave a look to the dark haired Salvatore brother.

Elena nodded her head agreeing with her younger brother.

But Caroline had second guess Jeremy's thought. Adrian really doesn't know what Caroline looks like nor has they ever met. She felt she was perfect for the job.

"These needles are filled with Vervain. All I have to do is get close, have him to lower his guard, then inject him and we have ourselves a crazy killing vampire." She said.

The plan was still idiotic according to Damon. But if it was the only way then he would go along with it.

* * *

Bonnie had a different agenda. After all the travelers stuff and Liv faking being a useless witch now there was something more. A couple days ago the witch had told Bonnie about a terrible dark witch who was on her way to Mystic Falls and there was only a matter of time till she would arrive. But what was this witches' purposes? And why was she coming to Mystic Falls? Most importantly why was Liv so concerned that she had to warn Bonnie? What could Bonnie even do? All these questioned piled up into her head but there was no sign of an answer.

By now, she had missed Jeremy more than anything. She had missed her friends. The way Caroline would say something whenever a cute boy would walk by or when Elena and her would just laugh at all most anything. Being the anchor to the other side made Bonnie feel utterly useless. She missed being a witch and being able to save her friends if need be. But now, all she could do was wait for the dead to come on by and decide it was their time and pass on through. At least she was alive. She thought.

She needed to warn her friends about the witch before things got too late. On the side of her was her car keys. She questioned the thought of getting out of bed where she's been all day and go and warned her group of vampire friends. Vampire had ruined her life - in way. Just about all her friends were now vampires to exception of Matt and Jeremy. But Jeremy was a hunter. A powerful supernatural hunter.

As a deep and heavy sigh left her lips she fell backwards, allowing her soft white pillow to catch the back of her head.

Things were truly quiet around the dorm room without her two best friends at her side.

* * *

Adrian sat at his favorite spot in the Mystic Grill bar with a grilled steak and some diced up potatoes on a plate. In his right hand was a fork and left was steak knife. With each piece of meat he forked into his mouth, there was an explosive taste that was full of flavor. The malicious vampire smiled at the seasoning taste. "Busboy!" he called out to Matt.

As he approached the murderous fiend with a cold gaze, he showed no sign of fear. Starring at the vampires evil grinned was like having splinters shot into his deep blue eyes. "It's so hard to find a good steak around here anymore." He said with a mouth full.

"I'll give the chief your compliment." He smirked.

Matt had then looked over to the door, catching Caroline sneaking in. He knew that the plan must be in motion. Deep down he had second thought the whole thing from every angle. But this man was a threat to everything human in Mystic Falls. He was surprised that he wasn't even dead yet.

Caroline took a seat next to the vampire with a perky smile. "Hello there." She greeted, receiving a stunning grin that spoke of friendliness from the deadly vampire. "Damn, you Mystic Falls girls are something else." He said with his soft but laced with evilness, voice. "I'll take that as a compliment." Teasingly she said, with an easy smile.

"You're not from around here?" questioningly, she said. But Adrian only turned his head and gave the blonde an uncertain smile.

He was nearly stunned at her beauty. Her dimples were easily seen with every appealing smile she flashed ever so often. "No I'm not." He replied with a flirty grin.

* * *

Damon and Stefan both sat in their convertible, watching as Jeremy and Elena both snuck into the bar without being spotted by Adrian. "This plan is a disaster waiting to happen." Damon said with his eyes locked onto the Mystic Grill. It was hard to focus on the positive things when everything was slowly falling part and he was stuck with "babysitting the kids". Well it was his promise to his old friend. And he stuck with that promise. Even if he was doing wrong, Damon made sure he was doing it for a greater good. But this plan was bound to end in catastrophe and everyone was too blind to see that.

"This is the dumbest idea ever." Damon said.

There was no eye contact between the brothers, only tension was in the air.

"Sit back and relax big brother." Stefan replied with a coy smile.

He understood why Damon thought this plan was terrible, but it had to be done. Adrian had to be killed. Damon secretly disregarded that idea. He hated the thought of killing his friend. And Stefan knew that to his very core. How many more people had to be hurt before Damon realized that Adrian isn't Adrian anymore and that he's now a cold-hearted, blood thirsty monster. A monster that had to be put down one way or another…

"Don't tell me to relax!" he snapped "this man use to be our friend and you just want to kill him off cause he killed a few innocents? Well what if Lexi wanted to kill you because you were too far gone in your ripper phase and there was no sign of redemption?"

Stefan Salvatore had cringed to sound of Lexi's name being said… It was like acid being splashed at his ears every time someone would speak her name. But his brother had a point.

"Just give me one chance and do things my way with this man." Damon begged.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy both sat far away from the bar section but just enough to where they could watch over their little spy friend. "So far so good " was the text she had sent Damon: her beloved boyfriend.

This whole Adrian mess had made her re-realize just how much Damon truly cared for her. Where would she be if it wasn't for him?

"So we get this guy then what?" Jeremy asked.

It wasn't really too fond of this plan either after hearing about how cold he can be from Stefan but what other choices did he have? He needed to be close to his sister. No matter how powerful the Salvatore brothers are, they wouldn't always be able to protect Elena.

"Then I guess we throw him into their basements until otherwise." Elena replied. Jeremy wasn't too happy with her response. If Adrian is so dangerous then he had to be killed on the spot. There was no telling what he would do if they waited a second later. Just watching Caroline sitting next to that guy made his blood boil. But Jeremy had to be calm and collective.

"What are they saying?" he questioned with a low voice.

As Elena's eyes narrowed over to their direction, she had focused all her power into her hearing, allowing their conversation to play out into her head.

"_So what are you doing?" the golden haired vampire asked with her giggling smile._

_Adrian then snickered as he tossed his head to the side and gave the beautiful girl her answer._

"_I'm searching for a couple friends of mine." He said._

"_Are they as attractive as you are?" with a coy smile, she replied. _

_Her coy smile what was caught the eyes of millions of men and it seemed to have caught Adrian as well._

_But if he was caught, he would never admit._

_He turned his head slightly to the left then a bit over the right just before he snatched his fork of his plate and jammed it into the center of Caroline's hand._

_Pain quickly shot up all around her body that made the girl squeal. Was her cover blown? How? She shouted to herself. She wanted to snatch the fork the out her hand but it was so far jammed deep she wasn't sure if her own strength would be enough._

"_I'm not stupid. You've been with them." He whispered into her ear._

It had only took a matter of seconds before Elena had caught on to how much danger her friend was in, she sat with her jaw practically hanging as she struggled with the thoughts to text the Salvatore brothers or to go after Adrian herself.

"Elena what's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

With her phone to the side of her, Jeremy gazing at her, and Caroline basically starring at the face of death himself, she glanced back and forth at the three like a triangle. She didn't know what to do but whatever it was she had to think fast for Caroline sakes…


End file.
